


Unfair

by Glass Wolf (tlanon), Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Medical Emergency, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Danny learns there are dangerous side effects to him being half ghost when it comes to potential kids.





	1. Glasswolf version

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. This fic was originally written for glasswolf pseud but then reworked for raze flyn a few years later both versions are here in separate chapters.

Unfair

Life was completely unfair he thought as he waited for news from the doctors about Sam's condition. He had no doubt the baby was gone there had been so much blood. He could still see it they had been settling down to sleep when his wife had screamed and grabbed her belly. It hadn't been long after that he'd noticed the blood. He was grateful for his powers because no ambulance could have gotten her to the hospital as quick as he did. He turned as his sister arrived the first of their family and friends to make it. "Danny are you okay, how is she?" She asked. He was grateful she didn't ask about the hospital scrubs he was wearing since the nurses made him take off his bloody pajamas

"I don't know how she's doing they rushed her into emergency surgery," he said down heavily. "There was so much blood Sam." He never had to deal with blood while he was fighting ghosts. He put his head in his hands he couldn't stand to see the look of pity and fear on his sister's face. "I think the baby is gone Jazz." He couldn't take it just a week before they'd learned they were going to be parents and now his wife might not even live through the night.

"Danny," A voice called and he looked to see his parents and Tucker arrive. He saw that Tucker had the clothes he'd asked him to bring as he wasn't leaving this hospital without knowing how Sam was. He used the clothes as an excuse to get away he couldn't face them at the moment he needed some space.

Once he was in the bathroom alone he nearly doubled over. Sam could die and for all his years of fighting ghost he had no idea what happened after death. He'd met ghosts who may have been alive once but he didn't know if everyone who died became ghosts or just some of them. Even if Sam died and became a ghost the odds where he'd never find her as the ghost zone was so vast it seemed to go on forever. He forced himself to change into the clothes Tucker had brought him without thinking. It occurred to him half way through getting dressed he could have just split himself and sent a duplicate to retrieve his clothes but he hadn't been thinking clearly. He could also check on Sam and find out what was going on.

He was seconds from creating a duplicate when Tucker stuck his head in. "Danny the doctor is here and he has some news." He was out of the bathroom like a shot actually passing through Tucker.

"How is she?" He spit out even as she slid to a stop in front of the tired looking doctor. "Is she going to be all right?" He felt Jazz's hand on his arm urging him to be quiet and let the doctor speak.

"She's in critical condition and lucky to be alive." The doctor said after a moment. "We had to perform an emergency hysterectomy," he looked down. "There were two many tears in her uterus to repair it was safer to take the entire organ out." He looked directly at him as he said the next bit, "I'm not sure what caused it but it's as if a small bomb went off inside her there was this unusual green material inside the uterine lining."

Danny felt frozen as he held up a hand. "Did it look like this doctor?" He summoned a bit of ectoplasm and knew the minute he saw the doctor's shocked look of horror. "It's my fault this happened because of what I am." He didn't wait for anyone to respond he took off flying through the roof of the hospital and out into the night air.

He needed to fix this and there was only one place he could do that. He reached out drawing on a power that he'd only recently gained to force open a portal to the ghost zone. It left him weak and drained but he didn't have time to go back to the Fenton portal he needed to move quickly. He arrived much quicker than he was used to and stared at Clockwork's home. "Hello Daniel, I've been expecting you," Clockwork said casually. "The portal is ready just step in and it will take you where you need to go?"

"No fight," he asked. It made no sense for Clockwork not to object to his desire to change history. He hated the arrogant smirk that appeared on Clockwork's face and he had to resist the desire to start a fight.

"I'm afraid if I tried to stop you that you'd just cause more trouble than I need," the ghost who controlled time said simply. "So step through the portal and I'll send you where you need to be." He didn't question it as he headed into the portal he had to stop himself and Sam from ever having children then everything would be perfect.

"Danny is that you?" He heard her say weakly. It was only then that he noticed he was in a hospital room. He felt like screaming Clockwork hadn't sent him to the past he'd sent him into Sam's room at the hospital. "You've been gone for three days, I was worried." He looked at her and nearly lost it her voice was so weak and the medical equipment around her made her look so small.

"I'm so sorry Sam," He said as he knelt down by her bed. "I'm so sorry." He gave up any thought of going back and trying to force Clockwork to send him to the past. He had to stay here with her he couldn't leave her alone again.

The End.


	2. Raze flyn version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The version that was reworked for Raze flyn. Some minor tweaks and changes but mostly the same story.

Unfair

As he sat in the hospital waiting for any word about Sam’s condition he kept replaying the moment when she’d woken him up. He could still hear her screaming as she grabbed her belly in pain. He had no doubt the baby was gone there had been so much blood staining the bed that it was impossible their unborn child had survived.

He was grateful for his powers because no ambulance could have gotten her to the hospital as quick as he did. That was a few hours ago and he still hadn’t been told anything. “Danny,” he heard and saw his sister, her husband and kids rushing toward him. He couldn’t speak so he just held on as she pulled him into a tight hug. When she finally released him he almost held on tighter but forced himself to let go. “Any word?”

"I don't know how she's doing they rushed her into emergency surgery," he said fighting to keep his voice level. "There was so much blood, it got everywhere" He never had to deal with blood while he was fighting ghosts. He still felt covered in it despite the hospital scrubs he was wearing after cleaning up in a bathroom. "I think the baby is gone Jazz." He couldn't take it just a week before they'd learned they were going to be parents and now his wife might not even live through the night he excused himself to the bathroom and stared into the mirror over the sink.

"Danny," A shaky voice said from behind him and he turned to see Tucker entering the room carrying the clothes he’d asked him for. He could see the horror in Tucker’s face and knew his friend had seen the bed and all the blood. “I brought you your clothes.” He took them unable to say anything to his friend who looked unsure of what to do. “Do you want me to stay or go wait outside with Jazz and the rest of your family.”

“I just need to be alone,” He said and saw Tucker nod. “Please keep watch for m parents and Danielle.” He then faltered. “And if the Doctor comes with news come get me.” He saw Tucker nod and watched his friend go. He changed into his own clothes and then sat down on one of the toilet lids as a horrifying thought hit him. Sam could die and for all his years of fighting ghost he still had no idea what happened after death. He'd met ghosts who may have been alive once but he didn't know if everyone who died became ghosts or just some of them.

Even if Sam died and became a ghost the odds where he'd never find her as the ghost zone was so vast it seemed to go on forever. "Danny the doctor is here and he has some news." Tucker called saving him from the horror of thinking about Sam as a ghost. He was out of the bathroom like a shot actually passing through Tucker.

"How is she?" He spit out even as she slid to a stop in front of the tired looking doctor. "Is she going to be all right?" He felt Jazz's hand on his arm urging him to be quiet and let the doctor speak.

"She's in critical condition and lucky to be alive." The doctor said after a moment. "We had to perform an emergency hysterectomy," he looked down. "There were two many tears in her uterus to repair it was safer to take the entire organ out." The Doctor looked extremely uncomfortable as he looked over at him. "I'm not sure what caused it but it's as if a small bomb went off inside her there was this unusual green material inside the uterine lining."

He could only think of one thing the green material could be and even though he dreaded it he had to ask. "Did it look like this doctor?" He summoned a bit of ectoplasm and knew the minute he saw the doctor's shocked look of horror. "It's my fault this happened because of what I am." He didn't wait for anyone to respond he took off flying through the roof of the hospital and out into the night air.

He flew erratically his mind racing with the horrifying thought that because of what he was Sam had nearly died and his unborn child had self destructed. He wished for the first time in a long time that he’d never become Danny Phantom at all. He realized then that he could make that happen with a little help. He heard a voice and saw Danielle flying towards him but he didn’t have time to talk to her now.

He needed to fix this and there was only one place he could do that. He reached out drawing on a power that he'd only recently gained to force open a portal to the ghost zone. He stepped through closing the portal behind him Danielle could have to go all the way to the Fenton Portal if she wanted to follow him. He set off immediately for Clockwork's home. He was prepared to have to force the issue but Clockwork just pointed toward the portal. "Hello Daniel, I've been expecting you," Clockwork said casually. "The portal is ready just step in and it will take you where you need to go?"

"No fight," he asked wondering why Clockwork wasn’t objecting to his plan to change history. He saw Clockwork turn away and look off into the distance. “Well why aren’t you trying to stop me?”

"I'm afraid if I tried to stop you that you'd just cause more trouble than I need," the ghost who controlled time said simply. "So step through the portal and I'll send you where you need to be." He was still wary but he needed to go now. He rushed through the portal planning to change history so he was never Danny Phantom.

He was shocked to find himself in a hospital room."Danny is that you?"He heard Sam say weakly.  
He felt like screaming Clockwork hadn't sent him to the past he'd sent him into Sam's room at the hospital. "You've been gone for three days, I was worried." He saw then how small and fragile she looked surrounded by all those machines.

"I'm so sorry Sam," He said as he knelt down by her bed. "I'm so sorry." He gave up any thought of going back and trying to force Clockwork to send him to the past. He had to stay here with her he couldn't leave her alone again.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
